nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Monk quest
In the Monk quest, you fight Master Kaen for The Eyes of the Overworld. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) earth elemental *24/175 (14%) random E *30/175 (17%) xorn *1/7 (14%) normal random monster The Monastery of Chan-Sune ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ....................------------------------------------.................... .....^..............|................|.....|.....|.....|.................... ....................|..------------..|--+-----+-----+--|.................... ....................|..|..........|..|.................|.................... ....................|..|..........|..-+---+---+-----+--|.................... ..................---..|..........|......|...|...|.....|.................... ..................+.^..|...._.....+......|...|...|..>..|.................... ..................+.^..|..........+......|...|...|.....|.................... ..................---..|..........|......|...|...|.....|.................... ....................|..|..........|..-+-----+---+---+--|.................... ....................|..|..........|..|.................|.................... ....................|..------------..|--+-----+-----+--|.................... ....................|................|.....|.....|.....|.................... ....................------------------------------------.................... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point in the top left. The Grand Master is next to the unaligned altar; there are also eight abbots in this desecrated temple. Outside the Monastery are eight earth elementals and four xorns. In addition to the two marked dart traps inside the doors, there are four other random traps on the level. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. The Monastery of Chan-Sune has the same structure as the Great Temple of the Priest quest and as the Temple of Light of the Undead Slayer quest. Upper filler level This is an "ordinary" room-and-corridor level, with six rooms; three earth elementals, two xorns, and three random E; nine random objects; and four random traps. The Monastery of the Earth-Lord --------------------------------------------------- ------- ---.................................................| |.....| ---...--------........------........................--- ---...| ---.....| --.......| ----..................---- |-.-- ---.....--- --------- --..................-- --..| ---...----- ---|.----.....----.....--- --..-- ----..---- -----..|-- |...--- |.......--- --...| |...--- ----....--- |.--- |.........-- --...-- |...| ----.....--- --- |..........---....| |...---- ----......--- |...|.......|....-- |......----- ---.........| -----...|............| |..........----- ----...........--- -------......-|...........-- |..............-----................--- |............|--..........| |-S----...............................--- |...........-- |.........-- |.....|..............------.............-----..........-- --........| |.....|.............-- ---.........................-- |.......-- |.....|.............| ---.....................--- --......| |---S--------.......---- |-.................---- |.....-- |...........|..........--------..............----- --....| |...........|............................----- |....| ------------------------------------------ ------ The stairs are located randomly on the level, as are fourteen earth elementals, nine xorns, six random traps, and fifteen random objects. The entire level has undiggable walls. Teleportation is permitted. Lower filler level(s) These are "ordinary" room-and-corridor levels, with six rooms; two earth elementals, three xorns, and two random E; eight random objects; and four random traps. Master Kaen's Lair .L......L.LLL.......LL.... .LLL.......L......LL...... LL.LL.............L.LL.... .......................... .............._.......LL.. ....................<.LLL. LL........................ .LL.........._............ .LL................LL.L... ..LL.....L.LL.......LLL... .........LLL.........L.... The above core of the level is surrounded by empty lava plain. Master Kaen, with the Bell of Opening and the Eyes of the Overworld, is meditating at an unaligned altar located (with 50/50 probability) at one of the two marked spots (the other being blank). Randomly placed in the mapped area are nine earth elementals and nine xorns; fourteen random objects; four fire traps, and two other random traps. Teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: You find yourself standing in sight of the Monastery of Chan-Sune. Something is obviously wrong here. Strange shapes lumber around outside the Monastery of Chan-Sune You realize that the Grand Master needs your assistance! Next time: Once again, you stand before the Monastery of Chan-Sune. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: Again you face the Monastery of Chan-Sune. Your intuition hints that this may be the final time you come here. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "Greetings, honorable . It is good to see you." "Ah, ! Surely you can help us in our hour of need." "Greetings, . The Grand Master has great need of your help." "Alas, it seems as if even has deserted us." "May be with you, ." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "Greetings, honorable . It is good to see you again." "Ah, ! Our deepest gratitude for all of your help." "Greetings, ! Perhaps you will take some time to meditate with us?" "With this test behind you, may bring you enlightenment." "May be with you, ." Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Ah, , my . You have returned to us at last. A great blow has befallen our order; perhaps you can help us. First, however, I must determine if you are prepared for this great challenge." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Again, my , you stand before me. Are you ready now to help us?" This message is not currently used: "Once more, , you stand within the sanctum. Are you ready now?" When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "You are a heretic, ! How can you, a , deviate so from the teachings of ? Begone from this temple. You are no longer a to this order. We will pray to for other assistance, as you have failed us utterly." When being rejected due to lack of experience: "Alas, , it is not yet to be. A mere could never withstand the might of Master Kaen. Go forth, again into the world, and return when you have attained the post of Student of Waters." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "This is terrible, . You have deviated from the true path! You know that requires the most strident devotion of this order. The hood must stand for utmost piety. "Go from here, atone for your sins against . Return only when you have purified yourself." When finally assigned the quest: "Yes, . You are truly ready now. Attend to me and I shall tell you of what has transpired: "At one of the Great Meditations a short time ago, Master Kaen and a legion of elementals invaded the Monastery of Chan-Sune. Many abbots were killed, including the one bearing the Eyes of the Overworld. Now, there are barely enough abbots left to keep the elementals at bay. "We need you to find the Monastery of the Earth-Lord, then, from there, travel to Master Kaen's lair. If you can manage to defeat Master Kaen and return the Eyes of the Overworld here, we can then drive off the legions of elementals that slay our students. "Go with as your guide, ." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "You can prevail, if you rely on ." "Remember that Master Kaen has great magic at his command." "Be pure, my ." "Beware, the Monastery of the Earth-Lord is surrounded by a great graveyard." "Remember your studies and you will prevail." "Acquire and wear the Eyes of the Overworld if you can. They will aid you against Master Kaen." "Call upon when your need is greatest. You will be answered." "Remember to use the elementals' strength against them!" "Do not lose faith, . If you do so, Master Kaen will grow stronger." "Wear the Eyes of the Overworld. They will assist you in your efforts.." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: You remember the descriptions of the Monastery of the Earth-Lord, given to you by the Grand Master. It is ahead that you will find Master Kaen's trail. When returning: Again, you stand before the Monastery of the Earth-Lord. When first entering the goal level: The stench of brimstone is all about you, and the elementals close in from all sides! Ahead, there is a small clearing amidst the bubbling pits of lava... When returning: Again, you have invaded Master Kaen's domain. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "Ah, so the Grand Master has sent another abbot to retrieve the Eyes of the Overworld. "No, I see you are no abbot. Perhaps I shall have some fun today after all. Prepare to die, ! You shall never regain the Eyes of the Overworld! Upon further meetings: "So, . Again you challenge me." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "Die now, . has no power here to aid you." When you have the Eyes of the Overworld, but Master Kaen is still alive: "You shall die, , and I will have the Eyes of the Overworld back." Discouragement Master Kaen will occasionally utter maledictions: "Submit to my will, Monk, and I shall spare you." "Your puny powers are no match for me, Monk." "I shall have you turned into a zombie for my pleasure!" "Despair now, . cannot help you." "I shall feast upon your soul for many days, Monk." "Your death will be slow and painful. That I promise!" "You cannot defeat Master Kaen, you fool. I shall kill you now." "Your precious Grand Master will be my next victim." "I feel your powers failing you, . You shall die now." "With the Eyes of the Overworld, nothing can stand in my way." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Eyes of the Overworld, you feel the essence of fill your soul. You know now why Master Kaen stole it from the Monastery of Chan-Sune, for with it, a Monk of could easily defeat his plans. You sense a message from . Though not verbal, you get the impression that you must return to the Grand Master as soon as possible. When killing the nemesis: Master Kaen gasps: "You have only defeated this mortal body. Know this: my spirit is strong. I shall return and reclaim what is mine!" With that, Master Kaen expires. When returning to your quest leader: "You have returned, . And with the Eyes of the Overworld, I see. Congratulations. "I have been in meditation, and have received direction from a minion of . commands that you retain the Eyes of the Overworld. With them, you must recover the Amulet of Yendor. "Go forth, and let guide your steps." When subsequently throwing the Eyes of the Overworld to the Grand Master: The Grand Master studies the Eyes of the Overworld for a moment, then returns his gaze to you. "The Eyes of the Overworld must remain with you. Use them as you resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal that brought you here." Post-quest When talking to the Grand Master after the quest: "Welcome back, . How is your quest for the Amulet going?" When talking to the Grand Master after getting the Amulet: "You have prevailed, ! is surely with you. Now, you must take the amulet, and sacrifice it on 's altar on the Astral plane. I suspect that I shall never see you again in this life, but I hope to at 's feet." Category:Quests